Lucia Nanami/Clothes
Since Lucia is the North Pacific Ocean Mermaid, her outfits mostly consist of colors in the shade of pink or red. Most of her outfits are girly and would she would generally wear a skirt than trousers or jeans. Mermaid Clothing In Lucia's Mermaid Form, she wears a small pearl necklace wrapped around her tail and her arms just like every other mermaid princess. Her Shell Locket is tied around her neck. Her hair is a lemon blonde pulled up in high pigtails with pink shell elastics and her eyes are crystal blue. Princess Outfit Lucia's princess outfit is worn in her Mermaid Form. Her hair is much loose and wavier with curled ends, just like Karen and her pigtails are tied with white floral flower accessories. Hare clam shell bra is dotted and she wears gloves that extend to her upper arm tied with darker pink ribbons. She wears a skirt with three bows on top of each other. Her skirt has three layers to it, the first layer is dark pink, while the second layer is light pink. The third layer is the lightest shade of pink and almost looks white. Her tail and Shell Locket is still visible in this outfit. Human Clothing In Lucia's Human Form, her hair becomes shorter and turns into a honey blonde color. Her eyes become dark orange instead of blue. Lucia's taller than Hanon- but shorter than Rina. She usually wears a short denim skirt and a pair of red, tall lace up boots. Her top changes equally to the season. She appears more frequently wearing a white and red short-sleeved top with a large red star stamped on it. School Uniform Lucia wears a girl's school uniform just like Hanon. It is a pink sailor uniform with a large red bow, red collar and hand cuffs. Down her shirt, their are six pink buttons. Her skirt is a red pleated dress. Her winter uniform is not much different, but the sleeves are longer and the shirt is not tucked into the skirt. Idol Form Lucia's Idol Form consists of a pink dress with three buttons down the middle and a light pink pleated skirt. She also has pink gloves that extend to her lower arm, pink boots, pink hair-ties tied around her pigtails and pink shell earrings. Like all the other Mermaid Princesses, Lucia wears her Shell Locket containing her pink pearl and holds an E-Pitch microphone. Super Idol Form In her super idol form, her hair stays the same as her mermaid form both in style and color. A small pink tiara makes its appearance on her forehead. She wears a two layered pink dress with a dark pink-colored ribbon on the back. Her boots are also made of pink double layered fabric as are her gloves. She wears a pink bracelet on her right hand that Aqua Regina gave to her, and the rest of the mermaid princess in season one. Her E-Pitch microphone is the same as the the ones the other Mermaid Princess possess. In the second season, upgraded microphones are given to them by Aqua Regina. Gallery Luchia Mermaid.png Pink Pearl Voice preparing to pose.jpg Idol Lucia.png Luchia super idol.jpg 353px-Luchia_clothes_1.JPG Luchia_clothes_2.JPG Stripy Beach Outfit Lucia.PNG Nanami.Lucia.full.371726.jpg Pink Outfit Lucia.png Category:Clothes